


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy ends up in the wrong place at the worst possible time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Wrong Place, Wrong Time  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/Titanic  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Inspired by djhardim's review of 'A Point of Transition' on TtH.

Buffy growled and yanked the handcuffs against the pole that stood between she and freedom, the loud ring of metal against metal somehow satisfying. She could have gotten out if she'd truly wanted to… but would good it do? There was nowhere to go; she was trapped even without the handcuffs. And to think, she'd just been trying to warn them, and they'd gone and locked her up for her trouble! With a frustrated sigh, the blonde wiggled down to sit on the floor, glaring at the guard who had been left to watch over her.

"You guys sure know how to treat a girl, huh?" she said, hoping to at least rile the guy into some entertainment. Unfortunately, he completely ignored her, his stance stiff as he stared straight ahead at the door. The only indication that he wasn't a guard shaped statue was the twitch in the hand holding his gun, and she rolled her eyes. "What, you can't even talk to me? What'd I ever do to you?"

"I have my orders, ma'am. You snuck on board and assaulted ships crew in an attempt to sabotage the navigational systems." The man turned his head just enough to glare at her. She gave him the best innocent look she could summon.

"I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I just wanted to meet the captain?" The glare worsened and she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "Fine then. I'll just- sit here. Handcuffed to a pole. Waiting to die."

The guard opened his mouth to retort when the door to the office opened, a couple crewmen dragging another man into the room and over to the very pole Buffy herself was cuffed to. She arched a slim eyebrow, glancing up at him, then the crewman. He swore as he too was cuffed to the pole, looking frustrated, but the crewman simply ignored them both. It was getting to be a familiar feeling.

"Look, you can't leave m-" he paused, glancing down at her before revising his words, "us down here. The ship's going to sink!"

"It's been said before and I'll say it again, sir. Not even God could sink this ship. Now, if you'll excuse us." The two men who'd dragged the prisoner in whispered something to Buffy's guard. He nodded, then all three disappeared out the door. This time, Buffy swore, tugging roughly at the cuffs yet again.

"The ship's sinking already?" she asked, glancing at her fellow prisoner as she struggled back to her feet. He gave her a confused look at her wording, but nodded.

"Yeah. Heard a couple of the crew talking about it after we hit the iceberg. We've got to get out of here, miss!"

"You're telling me?" Shaking her head, she sighed. If this guy was right… well, it was time to make an escape. "Give me a sec, Mister…"

"Dawson. Jack Dawson."

"-Jack, and I'll have us free in no time."


End file.
